Arrive at the Crystal Empire/Meeting Shining Armor
Here is the scene where our heroes arrive the Crystal Empire and they met Shining Armor & Princess Cadence along with the Turtle's allies Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete in War of the Apocalypse. (Later our heroes arrive at the crystal empire as they got off the autobots in their vehicle forms) Twilight Sparkle: We're here. Tino Tonitini: The Crystal Empire. Max Taylor: Wow! Zoe Drake: Pretty! Ash Ketchum: It has change since we left. Carver Descartes: I know. Emerl: Let's see how Cadance and Shining Armor are doing. Leonardo: Good idea. (Later they enter the castle, then they walk to the throne room where Shining Armor & Princess Cadence are sitting) Twilight Sparkle: My brother! Shining Armor: Come here, Twily. (Twilight & Shining Armor hug each other) Twilight Sparkle: I miss you. Shining Armor: I miss you too, Twily. Tino Tonitini: What's up, Princess Cadence. Hiatt Grey: Princess Cadence, how you doing? Princess Cadence: Everything is so good, Hiatt. (To Rod and Laura) Dr. Z's grandkids that I gave them Latios and Latias as a special gift to them back in Hiatt Grey's house! How you doing? Rod & Laura: Good. Tino Tonitini: So what's going on? Shining Armor: We do not know. Emerl: Have the villains been here? Princess Cadence: No. (Then four mutants steps in) Slash: Greetings, Turtles. Long to no see. Leonardo: Slash! Donatello: Dr. Rockwell! Raphael: Pigeon Pete! Michelangelo: Leatherhead! (Mikey runs to Leatherhead and hugs him) Leatherhead: It's good to see you too, Michelangelo. All of you. Tino Tonitini: What's up, guys. Carver Descartes: So you must be the Mighty Mutanimals. That Leo told us about you guys. Slash: That's us. I'm leader of the team. Leatherhead is my second in command. Rockwell is the brains of the team. And Piegeon Pete is the spy of the team. Zoe Drake: So cool. Takato Matsuki: Leo told us the whole story about you guys, that you and the turtles save New York City from the Kraang Invasion. Dr. Tyler, Rockwell: Indeed. Clemont: That's a wonderful story! Bonnie: I love it! Leatherhead: I'm glad you like. Serena: That will be our best summer date in the Crystal Empire. Ash Ketchum: It will Serena. After all I am your boyfriend. (Ash and Serena looked at each other as the song "Air Supply - Every Woman in the World" plays with the background change to hearts background as they're about to kiss each other, Dr. Z interupts the romance) Dr. Z: Ash! Serena! (He kicks Ash away) There's no time for romance here! Twilight Sparkle: Dr. Z! That wasn't very nice! Rod: What's wrong with you Grandpa! Laura: Are you serious!? Shining Armor: Not cool! Princess Cadance: You should be ashamed of youself, Z! Serena: You okay, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Emerl: Come on, Doc just let them have fun. Dr. Z: Your right. Ash Ketchum: Serena and I are going for a walk in the crystal empire. Tino Tonitini: Okay, then. See you later. (Ash and Serena left for a walk) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes